


Reliable

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of 30<br/>Prompt: reliable<br/>Character: Stiles Stilinski</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliable

Often times, people had three words to describe him: hyper, mouthy and reliable.  
Often, they were right.  
When Stiles met Scott, a bond was formed, made into flesh by a blood pact they made soon after.   
When Stiles was caught Lydia's smile and her soul, his heart turned into a sword for her to use.  
When Stiles mother died, her bond was not severed, but strengthened by his love and carried over to his father to shroud himself with.  
His bonds were never broken and only strengthened with time.  
When he met Derek, he was faulty. broken, unsure of a bind would be formed. but one did and it only get harder to make himself push Derek away.  
When Issac was discovered and pushed like a pup into a corner, Stiles heart was woven into a knot with Issac's.  
When Stiles discovered Erica, she became his Catwoman, the mirror of him and when she shattered, he put the bond into a box and locked it into his heart, never to be tampered with.  
Boyd was harder, quiet and unknown. His bond is weak and faulty, like Derek's was.  
Peter never had a bond, although he reached out, claws retracted to form one.  
The hand is still there.  
Stiles would do anything for his pack.   
Although some binds are weak, some almost severed by chance and some locked away to be forgotten, he would die for them.  
They did not know this.  
They would.  
Because he would also kill for them, and for him, that's as good as dying.


End file.
